


Little bumps

by Hyunjeeks



Series: Like you hung the stars in the sky [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Little Felix, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Beta Read, Thumb-sucking, Yelling, choreographer is a big meanie, little jisung, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjeeks/pseuds/Hyunjeeks
Summary: Felix didn't mean to slip during practice, he didn't want to bother anyone.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, OT8 - Relationship
Series: Like you hung the stars in the sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679560
Comments: 7
Kudos: 269
Collections: Read





	Little bumps

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written based off of a request. If you have any requests comment on here
> 
> EDIT - This story has been edited to take out a certain character. If you see his name somewhere please tell me so I can remove it. thank you.

It had been a few weeks since the reveal of the two littles. Everything had gone back to normal, little conversations here and there about it. Everyone one had seemed like they were coming to terms with it, some even excited about the idea. 

None of them regressed so far, having no need or desire to do so as the stress of hiding it had been lifted. 

It was early in the morning when collective groans could be heard throughout the dorm, all of them having to wake up early. Dance practice was scheduled earlier than usual due to them planning for an upcoming comeback.

Felix had been feeling a bit odd since he had woken up not long ago, currently chewing on a piece of toast, eyes half open. He didn’t know how to explain it, he just felt off. 

He decided to ignore it.

Oh how bad of a decision that was.

✧*:･ﾟ✧

He should have told someone, should have said something because right now, he couldn’t focus on his reflection in the mirror. His limbs wouldn’t move the way he wants them to. His brain couldn’t focus as it did earlier.

He kept making mistakes, getting reprimanded by their choreographer. A few concerned glances were thrown his way but he didn’t acknowledge any of them, all that he could process were the harsh words directed to him.  
Admits the chaos in his head, he hears their choreographer yell, calling for them to take a break. He sighs, sitting down in one of the corners, nursing a bottle of water, not noticing Changbin coming his way.

“You okay Lix?” He looks up, eyes a little glassy. “I’m fine hyung, just a little out of it I guess”

Not wanted to prod, the older just sits next to him quietly, both enjoying their time to relax.

Felix lets his head fall in his hands as he wracks his brain for a reason as to why he’s been acting the way he has, but before he can dwell much longer, they’re asked to resume practice.

As practice continues, he feels that odd feeling getting stronger, only realizing, that he’s falling into littlespace. When it dawned on him, he thinks he can contain himself, has to, he can’t tell anyone now, can’t disturb practice more than he already has. He has to keep it a secret.

The last nail in the coffin that actually makes him slip completely, are the harsh words that the choreographer spews to him after making a particularly big mistake.

“Felix! What the hell do you think you’re doing, huh? You’ve been messing up all morning, getting on my last nerve. This laziness of yours has to stop because I can definitely see why you were almost chosen to debut. Now focus. When I come back to finalize to choreography, next week, I expect you to be caught up, understood?”

All Felix could do was nod, head hanging low, waiting for the choreographer to leave before letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His members tried comforting him but he only pushed them away, telling them he was fine and that they needed to finish practice.

Reluctantly, Chan had called for everyone’s attention and they started the song up again. Felix tried as hard as possible, trying to suppress his little urges. They needed to finish practice, he couldn’t let them know right now, he needed to focus.

Of course those thoughts went out the window when he didn’t look where he was going while going through the next transition, tripping and then bumping into Seungmin, making himself fall forward, hitting his head on the floor.

Someone had turned off the music and then a few comments being thrown around. Which weren’t so nice.

“What the hell Lix?! Couldn’t you be more careful? You kept fucking up all day but now this! You almost hurt Seungmin, get your act together will you!”

Now the room was silent, everyone’s eyes on the boy laying on the floor. It was quiet only for a few moments though because then, a small sniffles were heard.

Felix rolled himself over, covering his forehead where it bumped on the floor, it didn’t hurt much. His main thought however was to suppress his little self, he knew he wanted to cry, yell, suck on his pacifier right now but he knew he royaly fucked up, it really wasn’t the time to slip.

“Okay practice is over, lets all just go home and rest, we’ll resume tomorrow”

Everyone agreed with no fight, no one really approaching Felix as the boy looked ready to explode, with what, they didn’t know but didn’t dare prod.

Felix tried as hard as he could to get up, batting away Jeongin’s hand that tried to move his own to look at his forehead. 

Why did he have to fuck up this much.  
He just wanted to get through practice without disturbing anyone. But he had failed. He felt so weak, letting his little side win.

✧*:･ﾟ✧

When they got to the dorm, Felix all but ran to his room, burying himself under the covers, not caring that he was all dirty.

That’s when he let the tears fall, let himself slip.

The choreographer was a big meanie. Hyunjin was a big meanie for yelling at him. The others were big meanies for saying such mean things. 

He was angry. He just wanted to be little. Little him didn’t understand why all the others were big meanies.

He didn’t register the bed dip by his hip, neither did he register the hand carding through his hair. He just cried and cried.

He didn’t pay much attention when he was pulled into someone’s lap and didn’t register the voice that was trying to comfort him at first.

Chan was holding him, petting his hair and whispering about how much it wasn’t his fault, they weren’t mad and that all of the others loved him.

When they had gotten home, everyone had heard Felix’s sobs and only then did it occur to them that Felix had slipped during practice. Jisung had pointed out every key factor that directed Felix’s behaviour to him being little. 

They all felt horrible.

“Lix? Can you look up for hyung?” Felix shook his head, he could still feel the tears soaking his shirt. “Come on Lixie, show Hyung your head, I need to see if you’re hurt, okay”

He didn’t exactly know what to do in this situation, only going with instinct and with things he had researched on the internet.

After a few seconds, Felix lifted his head and Chan could only let out a small gasp. The bump wasn’t big but you can definitely see it. The area was red and protruded a little bit. It will definitely heal on it’s own.

He kissed the area as you would to a child.

“Can you talk to hyung Lixie?” “Hyungs are big meanies! they huwt Lixie an said bad things. “

He could only frown at that. He felt horrible for what had happened during practice. 

“I’m sorry Lixie, hyungs are sorry. We didn’t know you were little, we love you so so sooo much, you understand. But why did you not tell anyone you were little?” “Lixie wan to finish pwactice”

He just sighed, they can’t have this conversation right now with Felix in his headspace.

“What can we do to make it up to you?”

Felix stayed silent for a few moments, sniffling. He wasn’t mad anymore just a little sad.

“Can Lixie have ice cweam?’’

Chan chuckled, nodding. He picked up Felix, ignoring his sore limbs, it’s the least he could do. While walking towards the kitchen, he caught sight of the rest of the members sitting around the living room, all of them showered and dressed comfily. 

“Hey Lixie? Would you want to meet your other hyungs?”

The younger just nodded, head still resting on Chan’s shoulder, his thumb inching towards his lips. He made a mental note that they had to start buying their littles, little supplies.

“Channie hyung? Can Lixie have vanilla ice cweam please?” “Of course Lixie”

✧*:･ﾟ✧

With Felix being held up with one arm and a bowl of ice cream in his other, he made his way towards the living room, letting Felix go into Changbin’s arms as he sat next to the other, feeding him the ice cream as someone turned on a kid’s show for the younger to watch.

No one said anything, letting Felix relax. They however, were going to talk about somethings when Felix would come out of his headspace.

“Is Lixie little?”

There was Jisung at the entrance of the living room, clothed in a comfy looking set of pj’s, baby blue blanket wrapped around himself.

From one of the couches, Minho answered.

“Yeah he is, are you little Jisung-ah?” All they received was a quick nod from the younger. Judging by the way he was blinking he could tell Jisung was tired.

“Are you sleepy Sungie?” Another nod before Jisung walked towards Minho, climbing into his lap.

Everyone seemed comfortable with the current situation, the happenings going smoothly and naturally as if it was common place. It’s like they had fallen into a rhythm. They however, really needed to discuss about a lot of things, sooner rather than later, just not right now.


End file.
